


All Things Unspoken

by itsaquinnquinnsituation



Category: Newcastle (2008)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaquinnquinnsituation/pseuds/itsaquinnquinnsituation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes words are just not needed at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Things Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters of this movie. This is for entertainment purposes only and I am not making money off my work.
> 
> This is my universe and exactly how I see it. Writing should be enjoyed, not judged.
> 
> This is a great storyline in the movie, if you can use your imagination to fill in all the blanks and explain to you all things unspoken but implied. This is why I got so into it. I rarely care so much about fiction, but the way the director played with the viewer, giving just enough to beg for more, guaranteed that I couldn't stay away from writing a story. I absolutely enjoyed writing it and just living in their universe for those few moments. Hope you like it as well.

All goodbyes having been said, they start walking out, but he stands up last and walks by the slowest. He traces his fingertips lightly along the side of Andy’s hospital bed, not looking at him, not sure why he is doing it, whether it is to take a part of Andy away or leave a part of himself behind. It’s only when he’s finally by the door that he hears Andy’s voice, barely above a whisper, call out: “Stay.”

He turns, unsure if he is hallucinating, but Andy is looking straight at him and smiling. He quickly turns to the door, but all of the others are gone, nobody waited for him, nobody bothered to wait for him, and for once, it makes him happy. He looks back at Andy, and the latter is wearing his usual relaxed happy-go-lucky grin, which would have looked more appropriate if he was lying in a lounge chair on the beach and not in a neck brace in the hospital. 

Fergus hesitates.

“Come on” – Andy continues quietly, - “Close the door.”

Fergus does. Awkwardly, he shuts the door, and stands bashfully at the foot of Andy’s bed, unsure of what to do with his hands. He makes a mental note to himself to always bring a jacket to fidget with during nerve-racking moments like this. 

“Fergs” – Andy smiles, - “Come closer. I can barely see you from there, and you know I can’t really move at the moment.”

“Sorry” – Fergus takes a little step and bites his lips, allowing his colourful bangs to fall over and hide his eyes.

“Come on! What is it?” – Andy strains to look at him from his bed.

“No, nothing” – Fergus responds without looking.

“It’s something. I know it, I can feel it. What is it?”

“I... think you know” – Fergus gives him a brief look before returning his gaze to the white hospital linens.

“Yeah, maybe” – Andy agrees and add quietly, - “But I want to be sure.”

Fergus hesitates and bites is lip again.

“I’m afraid” – he says finally. He half-expects Andy to roll his eyes and snigger but when he shoots him a quick look, Andy’s facial expression has not changed much at all, just maybe became a little more concerned.

“Of what?” – He asks quietly.

“Just...” – Fergus waves a hand awkwardly, struggling for words, - “To... you know... do... something... wrong.”

“Wrong?” – Andy appears to consider it, lifting his eyes to the ceiling, - “I doubt that you could do anything massively wrong. What is it that you’re wanting to do?”

“W-what?” – Fergus raises his head to look at him in a jolt.

“Well, if you’re afraid to do something wrong, then you must be thinking about doing something. It’s quite a logical conclusion, no?”

“Uhm” – Fergus looks down again and again lets his hair cover his eyes. Andy’s tone is half-joking, but it’s the other, half-serious, part in it that makes Fergus’ heart pound and skip a beat.

“Uhm” – He struggles, - “I don’t...”

“It’s OK” – Andy lowers his voice even more, - “what is it that you’re thinking about?”

“It's...” – Fergus stammers and hesitates again, - “I... think that you know.”

“Maybe” – the smile in Andy’s voice is obvious and feeling it there makes Fergus’ knees go weak, - “but I just want to be sure.”

“I... I... don’t know” – Fergus gives him a nervous look, ready to either collapse or bolt out of the room.

“It’s alright” – Andy whispers, - “Whatever you’re thinking about, just do it.”

“I...I’m not sure” – Fergus looks at him, but Andy just smiles and blinks slowly at him as if nodding. So Fergus takes two careful steps closer to him, leans over him and lowers his face, touching his own lips to Andy’s; but it’s Andy who both initiates and then deepens the kiss, making Fergus instinctively lean even closer. 

It’s a slow and deliberate kiss, intense and tender, it leaves both of them breathless, Andy’s eyes glazed, Fergus’ – moist with tears. When Fergus finally leans away and Andy gets a clear view of his face, his relaxed, content expression changes to a one of worry.

“Fergs?”

“Uh” – Fergus steps back and blinks, - “I gotta... I should go... You... better rest. H... Have a good night.”

As Fergus awkwardly backs out of the room, Andy stares at him with wide open eyes, as if trying to stop him with telekinesis.

 

*******

 

The door squeaks quietly and Andy immediately looks over. On a bright sunny morning, his visitor, dressed in all black, stands out even more on the white background of the room. Andy smiles involuntarily and right away and Fergus gives him a shy smile too, having positioned himself just by the foot of the bed. 

“Finally” – Andy says softly, - “Thought you’d never come visit me again.”

“No, I..” – Fergus looks up in a protesting jolt, but noticing Andy’s gentle smile, lowers his look to the ground again, - “I was just... I was...”

“I was asking about you” – Andy continues, - “Your brother comes over every other day.”

“Uh... s-sorry” – Fergus struggles.

“Fergs” – Andy’s voice becomes slightly more firm, - “What is it?”

“Uh... just that” – Fergus stammers out, - “Then.... the last time I was... here... what.... I mean I wasn’t sure.... wasn’t sure what.... that.... or I mean... what you think... you know... with the thing...”

“Fergs” – Andy sighs out such a relieved sigh that Fergus looks at him involuntarily and can’t help but smile, - “Do we really need to have a long conversation about it? I mean, we can if you want to, but frankly, I’d rather... can we just... repeat it, maybe, instead?”

Fergus stands dumbstruck, staring at smiling Andy; then stammers awkwardly, rubs his eyebrows and finally breaks into a smile. Andy just goes on smiling so Fergus comes closer and sits at the side of the bed, Andy’s hand promptly coming to rest on his thigh.

“Yeah” – Fergus manages breathlessly, not taking his eyes off of Andy’s, a look of disbelief and some kind of a manic rush painted on his face, - “Yes, I suppose that we could...”

 

*****

 

And that’s how it’s been with them, now going on to five years, one of those, frankly, unlikely pairings. Not a word has been said even when, six months after Andy was able to surf again, they moved in together. Snide remarks at Fergus, questioning looks at Andy, gossip behind both of their backs waned as quickly as it became completely mundane to see them hanging together in town, all twenty-four hours of the day, practically glued to each other, or, on the other hand, spending whole weekends holed up behind closed doors. Not a word has been spoken, “boyfriend” having never escaped either of their lips, but through careless caresses, inside jokes and longing stares they have painted a world that their friends learnt to live in. And as their friends continued to make up, break up, move on from the people they eagerly called “girlfriends”, Fergus and Andy remained loyal and stable, their silent, confident looks speaking so much louder than words ever could...


End file.
